the stepbrother she never thought she would have
by Jamester7
Summary: Clare's dad gets engaged to none other than Fitz's mom how will Eli and Adam react when they find this out
1. Chapter 1

Clare's pov:

I was sitting in my room waiting for my dad to come here. He said that he was engaged to someone and he wanted me to meet her and her son. On one sense i was happy for my dad another sense i didn't want a step-brother and neither will Darcy if she was here. I was just about to take a shower when my dad came in and told me to come downstairs.

"Hey dad" i said when i came down the stairs.  
"Hey Clare" replied my dad giving me a hug.  
"So where is your fiance and her son" i asked kinda mad.  
"Parking the car you will love them. You go to school with her son did you no that" replied my dad.  
"No cause i don't no who he is" i replied.

Just before he was about to responed a brown head lady walked in.

"Hey Randelle" replied the lady kissing my dad.  
"Hey Bethany" replied my dad.  
"You must be Clare i heard so much about you" replied Bethany.  
"Yes and i thought your son was comming" i asked not caring.  
"He is" replied Bethany with a smile.

Just than i heard my door open and close.

"Thats him" said Bethany.  
"Great" i replied looking at the clock.  
"Hey Edwards" said a familar voice.

I turned around and saw none other than FITZ.

"Fitz" i replied shocked.  
"The one and only" replied Fitz.  
"Dad you are marrying the biggest bully of the school's mother" i asked.  
"Yes Clare i am" my dad replied.  
"You have got to be kidding me" i replied.  
"Don't worry i said the same thing" said Fitz.  
"Fitz is going to be my new step-brother" i replied hoping i wasn't going to be pranked.  
"Yup" said Bethany.  
"OH MY GOD" i screamed.  
"Clare" replied my dad.  
"I'm sorry this is to much to handle i'm going for some air. Don't worry mom won't be home until tomorrow night" i replied walking out of the house.

I was walking to Eli's house. When i turned the corner i saw Eli, Adam, Fiona, Alli, and Jenna. Adam and Fiona are dating. So she became my friend and me and Jenna become friends again. I walked up to them and noticed Fiona had a glass of whine so i took it and drank it.

"Hey Clare what was that for" asked Fiona looking at me chugging the wine down.  
"Wooo Edwards calm down" replied Eli trying to take it but i pushed him and kept drinking it until it was gone.  
"Better now" asked Adam.  
"No i hate my life i'm about to kill myself" i replied.  
"HEY don't you dare say that again you are not dying do you hear me. I won't let you do that" replied Eli upset.  
"Eli if you known why you would to" i replied.  
"Why whats wrong" asked Jenna.  
"My dad is getting remarried" i said.  
"So it's not that bad is it" asked Alli.  
"Yea cause i'm getting a new step mom and step brother" i replied interlacing my hand with Eli's and putting my head on his shoulder.  
"So it can't be that bad" asked Fiona.  
"It is cause the women he is marrying is Fitz's mom" i replied.  
"WHAT" screamed Eli and Adam.  
"Now you know why i want to kill myself" i replied.  
"No matter what you are not going to do you hear me Edwards" replied Eli.  
"Yes Eli i hear you" i replied.  
"Good" Eli replied.

With that Eli kissed me long and passionate.

"Get a room" yelled Adam.  
"We will when you leave" replied Eli with a smirk. 


	2. Chapter 2

*Later that day at Eli's*

Eli's pov:

Adam, Fiona, Alli, and Jenna finally went home and when they left me and Clare went to my room and started making out. We where going farther than we normally do, she took off my shirt and she let me go under her shirt and touch her breasts. I still can't believe that her dad is getting married to the biggest bully in school's mom. When she told me that i wanted to die but i'm not. Just because they are going to be related now doesn't mean he won't be seeing me with Clare. Just than Clare stoped kissing me.

"What's wrong did i go to far" i asked taking my hands out of her shirt.  
"No it's just that i can't believe that he is actually marrying Bethany" Clare replied.  
"Who is Bethany" i asked.  
"Fitz's mom" Clare replied.  
"Right" i replied.  
"So do you want to continue what we where doing or no" Clare asked with a smile.  
"Well if you insist" i replied with a smirk.

And with that me and Clare continued to have a heated makeout session. I continued to go under her shirt and my shirt was still on the floor. I grabed Clare's leg and brought it up to my waist and started sliding my hand up and down her leg while my other hand was squeezing her breasts. Clare's hands where in my hair tugging my hair making me moan. I started squeezing her breasts harder making her moan. At that moment my mom and dad walked in.

"Oh god Eli we are so sorry" said my mom Cece.  
"Mom, dad come on" i replied taking my hand from under neath her shirt.  
"We came in here to tell you i got called into work and your mom is coming with me and we will be back by 3 in the morning" said my dad Bullfrog.  
"Okay like i care i was in the middle of something" i replied looking at Clare who has a blush of imbarrisment.  
"We see that. Hey Clare" said my mom.  
"Hey mrs and mr. Goldsworthy" Clare replied with a smile.  
"Please call us Cece and Bullfrog" said my mom.  
"Okay shouldn't you guys get to the radio show" i said looking at my mom and dad.  
"Yes but before we go use a condom or don't cause me and Cece want grand kids" said my dad.  
"GUYS" i replied.  
"Okay okay okay we get the hint we will go" said my mom. With that my mom and dad left and i heard the front door close.

With that i got up and locked my door and got back on top of Clare and started making out with her again. For the second time i pulled her leg up to my waist and put my hand back down her shirt and squeezed her boobs again and heard her moan. She put her hands back in my hair. I started kissing down her jaw line and to her neck and started sucking, biting, licking and kissing her neck. She tilted her head to the side while i was working on her neck, i kept my hand under neath her shirt and was sliding my hand up and down Clare's leg. She moaned when i bit the one part of her neck and it made me smirk. Just as we where getting into it my phone went off. I was so pissed.

"Ugh are you serious" i said mad.  
"Eli it's fine calm down" Clare replied.  
"No it's not fine we keep getting interupted" i replied still mad.  
"We will continue when your done answering your phone" Clare replied with a smile.  
"Okay" i replied with a smile.

I got off Clare and grabed my phone from the night stand and looked who was calling. I sighed real loud annoyed. I answered.

"Hello" i said mad.  
"Why hello mr. grumpy pants" replied Adam.  
"Well i'm in the middle of something" i replied looking at Clare.  
"Oh well i'm out infront of your house" replied Adam.  
"Adam your killing me" i replied with a slight bit of angry and hung up.

I looked at Clare. And she got up concerned.

"What's wrong" Clare asked.  
"Adam, he is outside" i replied opening my door and going downstairs and opened up the front door to let Adam in.  
"Sup man" said Adam comming in.  
"Hi" i replied.  
"So why was i killing you" Adam replied with a smile.  
"Cause Clare is here and we where making out and it was getting good and we got interupted 3 times" i replied.  
"I can tell because you don't have a shirt on" Adam replied with a laugh.  
"Very funny up stairs" i replied.  
"Fine" Adam replied.

Adam ran up the stairs and i was behind him. Adam opened up the door and went in.

"Hey Clare" said Adam sitting on my black bean bag chair.  
"Hey Adam" replied Clare.  
"So what are you doing here" i asked Adam grabing my shirt off the floor and putting it back on.  
"Well i went home, when i got there my mom and dad where gone so i went upstairs to ask Drew if he knew where they went and when i opened the door i saw him on top of Bianca with both of there shirts off and i got blinded for life and i ran out the door than came here" said Adam.  
"Ha sucks for you if you have came right in my front door you would have, wait my door was locked never mind" i replied with a smirk.  
"Well Drew could have locked the door but no" Adam replied.  
"That sucks" i replied.  
"Um Clare" said Adam.  
"Yea" replied Clare.  
"Nice hickey" replied Adam with a laugh.  
"What do you mea- ELI YOU GAVE ME A HICKEY"Clare asked looking at me.  
"What you could have stoped me you knew i was biting, sucking, licking, and kissing it" i replied with a smirk.  
"Yea but i was enjoying it, you no my neck is my weak spot" Clare replied.  
"Yea but you could have stoped me" i replied looking at it.  
"Ugh i will be right back" replied Clare getting up and walking out of my room.  
"Your lucky she didn't kill you" Adam said.  
"I thought she would have noticed" i replied looking at him.  
"Well girls have weak spots. Fiona's is her neck and chest" replied Adam.  
"How would you no her weak spo- ADAM did you and Fiona make out" i replied with a smirk.  
"Yes and i gave her a hickey on her neck and i told her the same thing she should have stoped me and she said that was her weak spot and she was enjoying it and than she told me her other weak spot" Adam replied.  
"Wow" i replied.

With that Clare walked back in.

"I'm going to get killed" said Clare pacing.  
"Clare calm down" i replied.  
"Dude why would you say that to a girl" said Adam.  
"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN" screamed Clare.  
"Okay i'm sorry" i replied.  
"Adam did Fiona ever tell you how to get rid of a hickey" Clare asked Adam.  
"Yea you gotta wait a week" i replied.  
"Eli shut up. She used concealer" Adam replied.  
"Okay thanks i have concealer at my house when i'm done here i will put it on" Clare replied siting next to me.  
"You could have stoped me" i replied with a smirk.  
"Like i said i was enjoying it" Clare replied.  
"Well than don't complain" i replied.  
"I'm going to get you back for this" Clare replied.  
"Oh really are you going to kiss me" i replied.  
"Nope you won't no" Clare replied.  
"Fine i'll be ready" i replied.  
"Okay well i'm going to go leave you guys alone" Clare said walking to my bed room door.  
"I'll walk you out, Adam don't touch anything" i said looking at Adam.  
"No promises" replied Adam with a smile.

With that me and Clare left the room and went downstairs she reached for the door and i pulled her back and backed her up against the wall.

"Do you think you are leaving without kissing me goodbye" i said with a smirk.  
"Fine" replied Clare.

With that she pecked me on the lips and reached for the door again but i pulled her back and backed her up against the wall again.

"Clare i want a real kiss" i said.  
"If you insist" replied Clare with a smile.

With that i cuped her face with one of my hands and put the other on her hip and kissed her with passion and she gave me the same amount of passion back. She put her hands on my waist and when the kiss was getting somewhere we got interupted AGAIN.

"Ahem" said Adam.  
"Seriously Adam" i replied.  
"What i got hungry so i came down here to see what is taking you so long now i no" replied Adam going in the kitchen.  
"I should go i'll call you later" Clare said kissing me and walking to the door.  
"You better call" i replied with a smile.

With that Clare left and Adam came back in from the kitchen with a bag of chips.

"Ha someone is in dream land" Adam replied stuffing his face.  
"Well i can't help it she is so god damn sexy and one hell of a kisser" i replied.  
"Ewww didn't want to hear that" replied Adam.  
"Let's go play video games" i replied.

With that me and Adam went upstairs to my room and played video games.

Authors note: i made this one longer if you have a twitter follow me at JamesterMcG7. 


	3. Chapter 3

Clare's pov:

When i went home i saw that my dad, Bethany and Fitz where still there waiting for me to come home. When i walked in i went straight up to my room to put on concealer when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" i said to whoever was at my door.  
"Nice room" replied Fitz shuting and locking the door.  
"What do you need" i asked annoyed.  
"Your dad wants you, so he sent me up" replied Fitz.  
"Okay" i replied.  
"Oh nice hickey by the way" replied Fitz looking at my posters.  
"What are you talking about" i asked pretending not to no.  
"I saw it when you came in. You may be able to hide it from your dad but not me. What did emo boy give it to you" asked Fitz looking at me.  
"Yes who else" i replied mad.  
"Look i no you don't like the fact that my mom is going to be marrying your dad bu-" i cut him off.  
"Like you mean hate" i replied finishing putting on the concealer.  
"What ever but we can't stop them. My mom is happy with him, more happy than she was with any other guy she has been with. And if she is happy than i'm happy even if it means being your stepbrother" replied Fitz.  
"And Darcy's" i replied looking at him.  
"Who" asked Fitz confused.  
"My older sister she is 18 but she is in kenya" i replied.  
"Oh but if i can get over the fact that you are going to be my stepsister and that i will have to see emo boy and transgender at the house than i bet you can get over the fact to" replied Fitz.  
"Fine if you can get over the fact of me being your new sister than i can get over the fact that i will have you as a stepbrother and will have to deal with Bianca and Owen coming to the house to" i replied.  
"Good. Now can i tell you something that i never told anyone not even you" replied Fitz nervous.  
"Sure what is it" i replied looking at him.  
"Last year when i was in 10th and you where in 9th i developed feelings for you. When i saw you this year those feelings got stronger but when i saw how you liked Eli it made me kinda jealous" replied Fitz.  
"Is that why you beat him up" i asked.  
"That's one of the reasons the other is well you no" Fitz replied.  
"Yea i no" i replied.  
"But now that your going to be my step sister those feelings will go away" said Fitz.  
"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" i replied with a smile.  
"I don't care you can tell. Any way your dad is waiting" replied Fitz unlocking the door and holding it open.  
"Right" i replied walking out the door.

Me and Fitz left my room and walked down stairs to see Bethany and my dad waiting.

"Clare what was that about" asked my dad in a concerned tone.  
"I was mad because you where going to marry Fitz's mom" i replied looking down.  
"Clare why where you mad" asked my dad.  
"Cause she isn't mom and when i found out that i was going to be related to Fitz i got freaked out and went to Eli's where i told Eli, Adam, Alli, Jenna, and Fiona" i replied.  
"Clare me and your mom weren't wo-" my dad got cut off by Fitz.  
"Randall let me talk to her please" asked Fitz looking at my dad.  
"Go ahead maybe she will listen" replied my dad walking into the backyard with Bethany.  
"Look Clare when my parents got a divorce i never wanted my mom to go out with someone else. I always hoped her and my dad would get back together but i knew deep down it wasn't going to happen" replied Fitz.  
"And your point is" i asked.  
"My point is that they are happy and if that means us becoming related than we should let them" replied Fitz.  
"Your right. When did you become such a sap" i asked with a smile.  
"Tv shows. Don't tell" replied Fitz with a smile.

With that me and Fitz walked into the back yard where Bethany and my dad sat on the bench.

"Dad" i said and my dad turned around and stood up.  
"Yes Clare" he replied with hope in his eyes. I looked at Fitz and he gave me a look to tell him.  
"I approve of this marriege" i replied with a smile.  
"Really Clare that's great" replied my dad with a smile and Bethany smiled to.  
"But on one condition" i replied looking at Fitz, Bethany and my dad.  
"Any thing Clare you name it" replied my dad with his arm around Bethany.  
"I want you to keep letting me date Eli" i replied.  
"Okay i will let you even though he wears black" replied my dad with a smile.  
"So when's the wedding" i replied with a laugh.  
"Yea i agree when is it" Fitz asked.  
"3 months" said Bethany.  
"Wait you guys already planned this and didn't tell us" asked Fitz.  
"Yea pretty much" replied Bethany.  
"Uh i feel left out" replied Fitz.  
"Me to Fitzy me to" i replied with a smile looking at Fitz.

With that my dad and Bethany came over and we got into a big group hug. I hope this marriege goes well for my dad. And if it does that means i get a new step mom and a new step brother. 


	4. Chapter 4

*Next day at school*

Fitz's pov:

I was at school with Bianca and Owen i still haven't told them that my mom was getting married to Clare's dad. Just then Owen pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yo man what did you want to tell us" asked Owen.  
"My mom is getting remarried to a guy who is the father of someone that goes here" i replied.  
"Who" asked Bianca.  
"What do you mean who the dad is or the student" i asked kinda confused.  
"The student duh" replied Owen.  
"Oh" i replied.  
"Yea oh now who is it" asked Bianca.  
"It's Clare Edwards" i replied looking at there shock faces.  
"Wow Fitz Clare as in the Clare that is friends with tranny and is the girfriend of emo boy" asked Bianca still shocked.  
"Yup that's the one" i replied.  
"Wow dude so you are actually going to be living together" asked Owen.  
"Yup when her dad and my mom get married we are moving in together" i replied.  
"Oh so what we have to be nice to them now" asked Bianca confused.  
"Well Clare yes i don't no about the other one's" i replied.  
"Okay we can do that" replied Owen looking at Bianca.  
"Yea we can" replied Bianca with a smile.

I could tell when Bianca and Owen mean something and they mean't every word they said Just than the bell rang means we had 10 minutes to get to class.

Clare's pov:

I was at my locker getting my books out when the bell rang. I was still putting my books out when i heard people clear there throat. I turned around and to my suprise it was Fitz, Owen, and Bianca. Bianca had a smile on her face.

"Um hi" i said a little confused.  
"Hi soon to be stepsister of Mark Fitzgerald" replied Bianca with a smile.  
"Oh god you told them" i replied looking at Fitz.  
"Yea well you told Adam, Eli, Alli, Jenna, and Fiona i thought i would tell Bianca and Owen" replied Fitz.  
"Okay" i replied still confused.  
"Okay so i forgot to tell you that my mom and Randall wants us to go to Randall's condo to tell us the details" Fitz replied looking at me.  
"Okay i will have to tell Alli i can't go shopping" i replied closing and locking my locker.  
"Okay well i will see you after school" Fitz replied.  
"Okay" i replied walking to my class.

I was sitting in class barley paying attention when a note landed on my desk.

*Note said*  
We still going to the mall after school -Alli.  
*I wrote back*  
Sorry have to meet my dad and Bethany after school what about after that -Clare.  
*Alli's note back*  
Okay and can you ask if i can go to the wedding please... i love weddings :)  
-Alli.  
*My note back*  
Okay i'll ask and i'll call you when i'm done okay -Clare.  
*Alli's note back*  
Okay thanks -Alli.

Just than the bell rang signling class was over. I was walking to my locker and to my suprise Eli was there waiting for me.

"Hey beautiful" said Eli kissing my cheek cause the school rules.  
"Hey babe" i replied opening my locker.  
"So want another hot make out session after school" asked Eli with a smirk.  
"I can't i'm going to my dad's condo cause him and Bethany are going to be telling me and Fitz the details" i replied.  
"Okay what about after" asked Eli.  
"Can't going shopping with Alli" i replied taking out the books i needed.  
"Ugh can i at least give you a ride to your dad's condo" asked Eli upset.  
"Yes you can" i replied with a smile.  
"Good" replied Eli with a smirk.  
"Wanna walk me to class" i asked.  
"Yes i would love to" replied Eli putting his arm around my shoulder and my hand around his waist.

When we where walking Chanty came up to us.

"So is it true" asked Chanty.  
"Is what true" i replied confused.  
"Not only are you dating an 11th grader by the name of Eli Goldsworthy, you are going to be the new step sister of the school's bully Fitz" replied Chanty.  
"How do you no about that" i asked mad.  
"I over heard Fitz telling Bianca and Owen" replied Chanty.  
"I hate him" i replied upset.  
"So is it" asked Chanty.  
"Yes it is you happy" i asked upset.  
"Yes i am" Chanty replied walking away.  
"Ugh i'm going to kill him" i said mad.  
"Whoa Edwards it's fine okay you have your friends so calm down" replied Eli.  
"What did i tell you about telling me to calm down" i replied upset.  
"Okay i'm sorry okay" replied Eli kissing my cheek.  
"Your forgiven" i replied blushing.

With that we made it to my class we said bye and went are seprate ways. The school day went by fast and it was already time to go home. I was walking out of school to morty, where i saw Eli waiting for me.

"Hey ready to go" asked Eli when i was right infront of him.  
"Yea i guess" i replied.

Eli opened up the door for me and i got in. We where driving and before i knew it we where in front of the buliding where my dad lives.

"Thanks for the ride" i said with a smile.  
"Anything for you blue eyes" he replied with a smirk.

Before i knew it Eli had his lips on mine. We kissed for about 30 seconds and i got out saying good bye and walked inside. I went up to my dad's floor and used my key to get in and to my suprise Fitz, my dad, and Bethany where waiting for me.

"Hey sorry i'm late" i said walking over to his chair.  
"No it's okay" Bethany replied.

We talked about the wedding and how many guest would be there, then Bethany asked me a shocking question.

"Clare i want to no if you want to be my made of honor" asked Bethany with a smile.  
"Umm sure i guess" i replied.  
"Great your sister Darcy will be in the wedding along with your cousin Carter" she replied with a smile.

Right there my heart stoped did she just say my cousin Carter.

"Wait did you just say my cousin Carter" i asked shocked.  
"Yes Clare her dad which is my brother will be in the wedding and Bethany thought Carter could be to" my dad replied with a smile.  
"Dad we hate eachother" i replied with a frown.  
"Yes but that was when you where 6 and she was 7" replied my dad.  
"Dad she pushed me down a well" i replied living that memory.  
"Yes and she apoligized" replied my dad.  
"Yes but she didn't mean it" i replied.  
"Clare she is going to be in the wedding end of discusion" replied my dad.

When we where done with the planning Fitz offered to drive me home. When we where driving home he decided to pull me out of my thoughts.

"So Carter is a girl not a boy" asked Fitz keeping an eye on the road.  
"Yup she torcherd me when we where younger. I hated her and she hated me" i replied mad.  
"How old is she" asked Fitz.  
"Right now she is 16. She is a year older than me and in 11th" i replied.  
"Ah sucks to be you" he replied with a laugh.  
"Yea wanna hear something funny" i replied.  
"Yea sure" replied Fitz.  
"Her mom is my mom's sister and her dad is my dad's brother" i replied with a laugh.  
"That's really funny" said Fitz laughing so hard and i laughed with him.

We pulled infront of my house and i said goodbye and walked in my house. When i got in there i walked to the couch and watched t.v. I called Alli and told her to come over. when the door bell rang i got up to see Alli, Jenna, and Fiona.

"Hey come in" i said.  
"Okay ready to go shopping" asked Fiona with a smile.  
"Yea let me get my purse" i replied.

I got my purse and we where off for a girls night. I need to get my mind off of what i heard today about Carter maybe she did change. I will have to wait i find out.

Authors note: if you have a twitter follow me at JamesterMcG7. 


	5. Chapter 5

*At the mall*

Clare's pov:

Me, Alli, Jenna, and Fiona had alot of bags. When Alli pulled me out of my thoughts.

"So did you ask if i can go to the wedding" asked Alli with excitment.  
"Aww me and Jenna want to go" replied Fiona.  
"Yea" replied Jenna with a frown.  
"I forgot to ask, my dad told me something and i completly blanked out after that" i replied going over what he said in my head.  
"Why what did he say" asked Jenna.  
"That my cousin Carter was going to be in the wedding" i replied with venom in my voice.  
"Why what's wrong with him" asked Fiona confused.  
"She" i replied looking at them.  
"She what" asked Fiona still confused.  
"Carter is a girl not a boy" i replied looking down.  
"Oh so what's wrong with her" asked Fiona again.  
"She used to torcher me when we where younger" i replied looking at them.  
"How so" asked Jenna.  
"She would do stuff to me when i was sleeping, she pushed me down a well amoung other stuff" i replied relieving those moments.  
"Oh that sucks how old is she now or did you forget" asked Alli looking for an answer.  
"Right now 16 and she is in 11th grade" i replied.  
"Oh let's finish up here then we will get your mind off Carter okay" said Alli with a smile.  
"Thanks" i replied with a smile.

We finished are shopping and than we went to eat. Than Fiona's limo took me home and i went to sleep for school tomorrow.

*Next morning*

Still Clare's pov:

I woke up got dressed in tight light blue jeans that hugged my curves and a black tank top. I applied a little amount of make up and put on my black heel boots that go a little under my knee's over my jeans. I walked down stairs ate some cearal and waited for Eli. Just than there was a knock at my door. When i opened it i saw Eli and Adam there.

"Hey ready to go" asked Eli giving me a small kiss on my lips.  
"Yup let me get my bag and we can go" i replied. I walked into my living room grabing my bag and we left for school. I was thinking when Adam broke me out of my thoughts.

"Guys can i ask you something" asked Adam who looked nervous.  
"Yea sure" replied me and Eli.  
"Well i want to tell Fiona about my problem but i don't no how any advice" asked Adam.  
"Don't tell her" said Eli looking at the road.  
"Eli shut up, Adam when you are ready you decide if you want to tell her or not" i replied with a smile.  
"Okay i won't be ready for a long time" replied Adam with a small chuckle.  
"So Clare how was yesterday" asked Eli.  
"Almost good" i replied with a frown.  
"Why what happened" asked Adam.  
"Well my child hood night mare is comming back" i replied looking at Adam and Eli who had a confused grin on there face.  
"Why what happened" asked Adam again.  
"My dad told me my cousin Carter is going to be in the wedding" i replied with a frown.  
"Why what did this boy do i will beat him up if he raped you or something" replied Eli with a protective tone.  
"First of all Carter is a girl and yea she used to torcher me when i was 6 and she was 7" i replied looking at my hands.  
"Why what did she do" asked Adam looking at me.  
"She pushed me down a well, do stuff to me when i would fall asleep amoung other things" i replied with a frown.  
"Wow she sounds... fun" replied Eli looking kinda confused.

Just than we pulled up to school but we where a half hour early so we sat in morty.

"Fun isn't the word she is a total night mare" i replied leaning my head back.  
"Clare you will be fine she will be at the wedding and you won't see her again" replied Adam trying to help me find the bright side.  
"Yea your right i just can't stop thinking of what she used to be like when we where younger, i just wonder if she changed i haven't seen her since i was 6 and she was 7" i replied.  
"Why what she like" asked Eli.  
"She had black hair that came to her shoulder, bullied me alot, and sarcastic" i replied.

Adam and Eli looked at eachother and nodded to eachother than looked at me.

"Me and Eli want to meet her" said Adam with a smile.  
"Why" i asked confused.  
"Cause she sounds... interesting and we want to meet her at the wedding" replied Adam.  
"Fine i'll ask my dad today" i replied.

Just then we got out of the car and walked to school. The school day went by pretty fast cause before i knew it, it was time to go home. I was going to go over to my dad's condo with Fitz to meet up with Bethany and and my dad to finish the details. Me and Fitz arrived at the condo and went inside the buliding to my dad's floor. Than i used my key and went in with Fitz following.

"Hey dad and Bethany" i said walking in and sitting on the love seat with Fitz.  
"Hey" they replied with a smile.  
"Can i ask you something" i asked my dad.  
"Yea sure" replied my dad with a smile.  
"Can i have invitations for Fiona, Alli, Eli, Adam and Jenna" i asked with hope in my voice.  
"Yea and can i invite Bianca and Owen" asked Fitz.  
"Yes you can. Both of you" replied my dad.  
"Thanks" i replied with a smile.

We went over the last details when we where done my dad and Bethany made the invitations so we can give them to our friends. I took mine and Fitz took his and we where out of the condo and into Fitz's car.

"So excited to see cousin Carter" replied Fitz with a smile.  
"Hahaha very funny" i replied.  
"Sorry" replied Fitz paying attention to the road.

We made it back to my house and i went inside. I watched t.v, ate dinner and before i knew it, it was time for sleep. I went to bed.

*The next morning*

I woke up to a beautiful morning i wore a white v-neck that had a pink tiger on it and a blue skirt with blue flats. I decided to walk to school today since it was nice. When i was walking to school i saw Eli, Fiona, Adam, Alli, and Jenna by the picnic tables. I walked over.

"Hey guys guess what" i replied with a smile.  
"What" asked Adam with a smile.

I pulled out the invitations that had there names on it and gave it to them.

"Oh my god yay" screamed Alli and Jenna and got out of there seats to give me a hug.  
"Your welcome" i replied hugging them back.  
"So your dad said we can come huh" said Adam looking at his invitation.  
"Yup cause he was going to let me and Fitz bring who ever we wanted any way" i replied with a smile.  
"Ah who is Fitz bringing" asked Fiona.  
"Bianca and Owen" i replied looking at there faces.  
"Ugh i hate them but i'm still going" replied Alli.

We laughed and we went to school.

*One month later*

Me and Bethany where at the bridal shop looking at the dresses for the brides mades, made of honor, and her. We had 2 more months to the wedding.

"So your friends are comming to the wedding" asked Bethany with a smile.  
"Yup they all asked for permission and were aloud to come" i replied with a smile.  
"Okay what about this" asked Bethany holding up a white dress that had the sleeves had on her shoulders, had a flower pattern on her chest area and going down the side.  
"I like it you should try it on" i replied with a smile.  
"Okay" Bethany replied walking to try it on.

She put it on and came out with it on it was so beautiful.

"I love it" said Bethany with a smile.  
"Me to" i replied with a smile.  
"Okay let me get it off and we will have to find bridesmade dresses. Your dad told me Darcy and Carter's sizes so i will pick it up and we will send it to them" replied Bethany going into the dressing room.  
"Okay" i replied looking.

When she was done she gave it to the lady cause she was going to get it. We started looking for bridesmade dresses.

"So what color are you looking for" i asked looking.  
"Red" Bethany replied looking at the red dresses.  
"Okay" i replied looking.  
"Ugh i can't find one that will look beautiful for the wedding.  
"What about this" i asked holding up a red dress that goes down to the ground. It had a pattern under the boobs and had thin straps and tide around the neck.  
"Love it put it on" Bethany replied with a smile.

I went into the dressing room and tried it on it huged all my curves in all the right places. I walked out and she gasped.

"Love it i'm buying it for the wedding" Bethany said finding a lady that worked there.  
"Okay" i replied.

When she found a lady she came back.

"How may i help you" asked the lady Jamie.  
"Yes i would love this wedding dress and that red bridesmade dress" Bethany replied with a smile.  
"How many bridesmade dresses" asked the lady Jamie with a smile.  
"6" replied Bethany with a smile.  
"Okay i will need your name and we will order the bridesmade dresses and we will tell you when they come in so you can pick them up" replied Jamie with a smile.  
"Okay what about the wedding dress" replied Bethany.  
"You can take it now but you have to pay for it and put a deposit on the bridesmade dresses" replied Jamie.  
"Okay will do" replied Bethany.

I went into the dressing room and got changed and gave the dress to Jamie.

"When's the wedding" asked Jamie writing the order down.  
"2 months" replied Bethany with a smile.  
"Okay the dress should be in 4 to 5 weeks" replied Jamie with a smile.  
"Okay" replied Bethany.

We paid for the dresses and went to the car. Bethany put her wedding dress in the car and we left. She took me home and i went inside and watched t.v until it was time for bed.

Authors note: I know i skiped to a month ahead i'm going to do that next chapter to. The dresses are going to be on my page. If you have a twitter follow me at JamesterMcG7. 


	6. Chapter 6

*A month before the wedding*

Clare's pov:

I was sitting on my couch watching t.v when my door bell rang. I went to answer it and saw Eli and Adam there holding movies, wings, and ice cream.

"What are you guys doing here" i asked confused.  
"What we can't visit you" replied Adam with a smile.  
"Okay come in" i replied with a smile and stepping aside so they can step in.

They walked in and went into the kitchen to put the ice cream in the freezer and grab plates and drinks.  
When they where done they came and sat down on the couch with me and gave me a plate and drink.

"So what are you guys really doing here" i asked looking at them.  
"Busted" replied Adam.  
"Well we figured since Fitz was going to be your new stepbrother this was going to change" replied Eli with a frown.  
"Never" i replied with a smile.  
"Good" they replied.  
"Okay can i ask you guys something" asked Adam.  
"Sure" i replied.  
"Well after the wedding i was thinking of telling Fiona about me being a ftm" replied Adam with a smile.  
"Are you sure" i asked.  
"Yea dude are you sure" asked Eli mocking me.  
"Yea she loves me she will accept me i hope" replied Adam with a small smile.  
"She loves you Adam and she will accept you and if she doesn't then you weren't meant to be" i replied with a smile.  
"Thanks Clare i wouldn't no what to do if we weren't friends" replied Adam giving me a side hug.  
"Excuse you" replied Eli feeling left out.  
"You to Eli" replied Adam with a smile and him and Eli doing there hand shake.  
"Thank you" replied Eli.

We watched 5 movies and ate until it was getting late.

"Okay we should be getting home" said Eli giving me a kiss.  
"Yea you should" i replied with a smile.  
"Bye Clare" replied Adam with a smile and giving me a hug.  
"Bye Adam and Eli" i replied with a smile.

With that they left and i cleaned up and went to sleep for school.

*Next morning*

I was sitting at the picnic tables feeling nervous and scared at the same time. Just then Alli and Jenna came up and broke me out of my thoughts.

"Hey" they said all happy.  
"Hey" i said depressed but tryed not to show it but it didn't work.  
"Whats wrong" asked Alli.  
"Nothing" i replied with a small smile.  
"Whats wrong" Alli asked again.  
"It's the wedding" i replied.  
"Oh my god i can't wait i have the prefect dress" replied Alli with a smile.  
"No not that" i replied with a frown.  
"Then what is it" asked Jenna.  
"I don't want to see her" i replied with a small frown.  
"Who" asked Jenna confused.  
"Carter" i replied getting a chill when ever i said her name.  
"Don't worry about her. Me, Jenna, Fiona, Adam, and Eli will be there" replied Alli with a smile.  
"Your right Alli" i replied with a smile.  
"I always am" replied Alli with a smile.

Just then the bell rang.

*A month later the day before the wedding*

Me, Eli, Adam, Alli, Jenna, and Fiona where in my room when there was a knock on my door. I went to open it and screamed when i saw who it was.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Darcy" i screamed jumping in her arms and hugging her so tight.  
"CLARE" screamed Darcy hugging me just as tight.

Just then we let go.

"I didn't think you would actually come" i said with a smile as i pulled her in the room and shut the door.  
"And miss are father's wedding nope" replied Darcy with a smile.  
"I missed you" i replied with a smile.  
"I missed you to. Okay who is this famous Eli" replied Darcy looking at me.  
"Me" replied Eli standing up.  
"He is just as cute as you described" replied Darcy shaking his hand and that made me blush.  
"What has she said about me" asked Eli looking at Darcy.  
"That you are always there for her, you helped her threw are parents divorce, your super sexy" replied Darcy but i stoped her before she could go on.  
"DARCY" i said looking at her with a deep red blush.  
"What" asked Darcy acting like she didn't do anything.

With that Eli pulled me in to a short and sweet kiss.

"So i'm super sexy huh" asked Eli smug.  
"Yup" i replied with a smile.  
"Okay Eli if you hurt Clare your ass is as good as dead got it" replied Darcy with a smile.  
"Got it" replied Eli with a smirk.  
"Good, now where is that soon to be stepbrother of are's" asked Darcy.  
"Let me call him" i replied taking out my cell.

I dialed Fitz's # and waited for him to pick up.

Ring Ring

"Hello" said Fitz.  
"Hey Fitz can you come over" i asked.  
"Why" asked Fitz confused.  
"Just come over" i said getting annoyed.  
"Fine i'll be there in a couple of minutes" replied Fitz as he hung up.

I shut my phone and put it back in my pocket.

"He said he will be here" i replied looking at Darcy.  
"Fitz" she asked confused.  
"Yea his name is Mark Fitzgerald but people call him Fitz because he hates the name Mark" i replied.  
"Makes since. So who are your friends besides Alli since i already no her" replied Darcy with a smile.  
"Well you already no Eli Goldsworthy, Adam Torres, Adam's girlfriend Fiona Coyne, and Jenna Middleton" i replied pointing to them.  
"Hi" they said with a smile.  
"Hi" replied Darcy with a smile of her own.

Just then my doorbell rang and i walked out of my room and to the front door. When i answered it i saw Fitz.

"Hey come in" i replied letting him in.  
"Hey what did you need" asked Fitz.  
"Come upstairs" i replied walking to the steps.  
"Okay" replied Fitz confused.

We walked upstairs to my room. When i opened the door me and Fitz walked in and i shut the door.

"Fitz this is my older sister Darcy, Darcy this is Fitz soon to be stepbrother" i said.  
"So you are the famous Darcy" replied Fitz shaking Darcy's hand.  
"Guess so, and you are the famous Fitz" replied Darcy.  
"Guess so" replied Fitz mocking her.  
"Funny" replied Darcy with a little laugh.  
"I try" replied Fitz.  
"Fitz what where you doing when i called you" i asked looking at him.  
"Watching my mom put on her wedding dress for the thousandth time" replied Fitz annoyed.  
"Why" asked Alli.  
"Because ever since she got it she wanted to make sure she didn't look fat in it. So today after i got off the phone with you she asked me if the dress made her look fat and i said yes to shut her up and she litteraly got out of the dress got changed and went to the gym" replied Fitz laughing.  
"Fitz your mean" i replied slaping him.  
"What she was getting on my nerves" replied Fitz holding his hands up.

We all talked for hours and laughed. When it hit 11:00 everyone went home and me and Darcy went to sleep for the wedding tomorrow.

*Next morning*

I woke up to Darcy waking me up telling me i had to get ready. I looked at my clock and it said 12:00. The wedding started at 2:00. I got up and went in the shower, i washed my hair and body and let the water wash everything off. Today was the day i face my child hood night mare. Carter. I turned off the water when the shampoo and body wash was off me. I steped out grabed a towel and wraped it around my body and one in my hair and walked back to my room. When i walked in i grabed my robe and removed my towel and put on the robe.

I walked over to my make up table and pluged in my hair dryer and dryed my hair. When it was completly dried i took out the plug and pluged in my straighner and straightened my hair. when it was completly straightened i took the plug out and put gel in my hair. Then i put on pink eye shadow, with a little bit of black eye liner, and pink lip gloss. Then when i was finished i put on my dress along with my red stilettos.

When i looked at the time it said 1:15. I looked at my self in the mirrior and was satisfied. When i walked out Darcy looked at me and gasped that i was growing up. Darcy did her make up similar to mine but with clear lip gloss. We ate something small and left in Darcy's car. When we got there we walked in to find my dad with Fitz fixing Fitz's tie he had on a black suit with a white button down with a grey vest, a grey tie and black dress shoes. Along with every other guy in the wedding. When we walked over Fitz taped my dad and pointed behind him, when he turned around he saw us.

"Darcy" said my dad giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hi daddy" replied Darcy with a smile.  
"And Clare" replied my dad giving me a kiss on the cheek and a hug.  
"Hi dad" i replied with a smile.  
"You both look beautiful" replied my dad looking at us.  
"Yes they do" replied Fitz comming up.  
"Thanks" me and Darcy replied.  
"Uh Clare" said Fitz.  
"Yes Fitz" i replied looking at him.  
"Look behind you" replied Fitz.

When i turned around i saw Alli, Fiona, Jenna, Adam, and Eli. Alli had on a purple strapless that came a little above the knee with purple heels, Fiona had on a blue dress that tied around the neck half stoped at the knee and the rest fell down to her ankles with blue heels, Jenna had on a orange dress that had beads for the straps, beads around the top of the boobs, beads threw the center of the chest down the stomach, the dress the front of the dress stoped towards her knees and down the back with silver heels, Adam has a blue tuxedo that sorta matched Fiona, with a blue vest, a white button down and a blue tie and black dress shoes, Eli has on a black tux with a white button down, a black bow tie, and black dress shoes.

"Wow guys you look amazing" i said looking at them.  
"We no" they all replied.

I turned to my dad.

"Who is the best man" i asked my dad curious.  
"Fitz" replied my dad.  
"Okay" i replied with a smile.  
"We will leave you guys alone" replied my dad taking Darcy and Fitz with him.

I turned back to my friends and boyfriend.

"So have you ran into you cousin or is she not here" asked Fiona.  
"I don't no i haven't seen her" i replied with a hughed knot in my stomach.  
"What is she like again" asked Jenna.  
"Well she is pure evil and shows up every where" i said. "Every where huh" said a familiar voice.

I turned around and came face to face with non other than Carter.

"Carter" i said.  
"Clare" she replied with a smirk.  
"Haven't seen you in a while" i replied looking at how she grew.  
"Same here" she replied.

She had not to dark and not to light red hair, her nose is pierced on the right side of her nose, she is a little bit taller then me, she has black glasses, she has blue eyes, she has her left hand painted white and her other hand painted blue and black, her left hand has a ring that says bad on it and it takes up her middle and ring finger, her hair comes up to her shoulders but her hair is in layers and straighend, she has bangs but they are to the side they are something like mine but thiner, she has alot of eye liner on with liquid eye liner on her eye lids with grey eye shadow and red lip gloss on her lips.

"What this is the famous Carter" asked Alli.  
"Guess it is" replied Carter still looking at me.  
"Yea unforntally it is" i replied looking at her.  
"So who are your friends Clary fairy" replied Carter with that smirk. God i hate that nick name.  
"Alli Bhandari, Jenna Middleton, Fiona Coyne, Fiona's boyfriend Adam Torres, and my boyfriend Eli Goldsworthy" i replied pointing at them and turning to look at her.  
"Huh you have a boyfriend" Carter replied.  
"Yes" i replied.  
"Looks like someone is growing up" Carter replied with a smirk.  
"Guess so" i replied looking down at her left hand. Hey what happened to her purity ring.  
"Yup" replied Carter.  
"Carter" i said looking up at her.  
"What" she replied waiting for the question.  
"What happened to your purity ring" i asked waiting for the answer.  
"I gave it up when i was 13" she replied.  
"You had sex" i replied in shock.  
"Yup baby cousin" Carter replied with that smirk.  
"What did your mom and dad say" i asked.  
"They didn't care" Carter replied.  
"Wow i thought you believed in god" i replied shocked that my cousin isn't a virgin.  
"Yea that was when i was younger i'm older and can do what i want" replied Carter.  
"Who are you" i asked looking at her.  
"Someone who is your older cousin and isn't a child anymore" Carter replied walking away in her red bridesmade dress and silver stilettos.

I turned back around to Alli, Jenna, Fiona, Adam, and Eli.

"Wow so thats Carter huh" asked Adam looking where she just walked away.  
"Yup" i replied holding onto Eli's hand.  
"I have to pee i'll be right back" said Fiona walking to the bathroom.  
"Okay no one say this to Fiona but Clare your cousin is hot" replied Adam with a smile.  
"Adam" i replied with a little laugh.  
"What when you described her i thought she would be like ugly and mean but she is hot and mean" replied Adam.  
"Your unbelievable" i replied still laughing.  
"She is hot but not as hot as you" said Eli with a smirk.  
"Aww thanks" i replied giving him a small kiss.

Just then Fiona came back out.

"So what did i miss" asked Fiona grabing Adam's hand.  
"Nothing really" replied Adam giving her a small kiss.

Just then Carter came back over and Adam made goggly eyes at her. Ugh.

"Clare i was told to come get you" Carter said looking at me.  
"Why" i asked confused.  
"Well let's see we are in a church for a wedding and the wedding is about to start" she replied sarcasticly.  
"Okay" i replied about to walk away when Fitz came up.  
"Clare you need to get ready and who is the cute girl next to you" asked Fitz.  
"Carter Edwards Clare's cousin" replied Carter walking away.  
"So that's the famous Carter" replied Fitz.  
"Yup" i replied.  
"She has the same last name as you" said Adam looking at me.  
"Yup her mom is my mom's sister and her dad is my dad's brother" i replied.  
"Wow" replied Adam.  
"Well take your seats i'll see you after" i replied walking away with Fitz.

When i walked into Bethany's room i was handed flowers and then the music started. We walked out first to walk out was Bethany's friend, then her cousin, then her other cousin, then Darcy, then Carter, then me, then after me it was Bethany and Fitz. Bethany's father died so Fitz will be walking her down. When Fitz gave her away he walked over to my dad's side and was standing behind him. The wedding was nice my dad said i do along with Bethany and they walked down the isle. I walked down with Fitz, Carter walked down with her dad, Darcy walked down with our uncle, and so on. We where at the reception right now. I was sitting with Eli, Adam, Fiona, Alli, Jenna, Bianca, Owen, and Fitz. We where talking and laughing. I had to admit Bianca's dress was pretty it was a lime green dress and had a black tie go around the waist with silver heels. Owen had something similar to Eli's but with a black tie.

We where enjoying are selfs when it was time for the father daughter dance Bethany and Fitz danced then Carter's dad made her go up with him and my dad had me and Darcy go up with him. It was nice we got threw 2 hours of fun when it was time to throw the bouquet me, Darcy, Bianca, Jenna, Fiona and Alli went up.

Carter's pov:

When it was time to throw the bouquet i saw Clare, Darcy and there friends go up amoung other people. I sat at my table drinking soda when the guys Eli and Adam from earlier came over.

"Can i help you" i asked not in the mood.  
"Why ain't you over there" asked the kid Adam.  
"Not my style" i replied.  
"What is your style" asked Eli.  
"Wearing blue, black, grey, red, listening to dead hand and other bands, reading comics, watching scary movies, wearing dark make up, playing video games you no stuff" i replied taking a sip of my soda.

I looked at Adam and Eli and they shared a look and smiled at eachother and looked back at me.

"Are you sure you aren't a dude" asked Eli with a smirk.  
"Last time i checked no" i replied.  
"Okay before me and Eli get excited what is your favorite song by dead hand what is your favorite comic and your favorite video game" asked Adam with a smile.  
"Paisley jacket, china town saga and halo" i replied taking another sip.  
"Oh my god Eli who knew an Edwards liked that stuff" said Adam with a hughed smile.  
"I no dude" replied Eli with a smirk.

Just then Clare and Fiona came over.

"Hey guys what are you guys doing over here" asked Clare looking at me.  
"Well they where staying and i was leaving" i replied getting up.

Clare's pov:

When Carter got up and left Adam yelled after her.

"We where just getting to no eachother" yelled Adam and Carter turned around and kept walking away.  
"Uh what was that about" asked Fiona.  
"Well we saw Carter over here so when we came over we asked her what she liked and she named stuff and 3 of the things she said was listening to dead hand, playing video games and reading comics" replied Eli with a smirk.  
"Wow looks like you found a girl who likes that stuff" replied Fiona.  
"I no" replied Adam with a smile.

We enjoyed our selfs until it was time for my dad and Bethany to go on there honey moon for 1 week. Me, Darcy, and Fitz said bye to everyone. And when everyone was gone we left. When i got home i got changed into pajamas and me and Darcy had a sister's night.

Authors note: this chapter was longer. I hope you liked Carter. Trust me you haven't seen the last of her. If u have a twitter follow me at JamesterMcG7. The dresses and tux's will be on my profile. 


	7. Chapter 7

*3 weeks after the wedding*

Adam's pov:

Me and Fiona where at her condo making out. I decided tonight was the night i was going to tell her about me. Just then i stoped.

"What's wrong Adam" asked Fiona with a sad expression.  
"I need to tell you something" i replied. "Your not going to break up with me are you" asked Fiona about to cry.  
"No but after i tell you i don't no if you are going to stay with me or break up with me" i replied hoping it wasn't the second one.  
"Now why would i do that" replied Fiona with a smile.  
"I'm an ftm, female to male transgender" i said watching her face.  
"Your lying right" she replied looking shocked.  
"I wish" i replied with a frown.  
"Holy shit your a girl" said Fiona getting up and pacing.  
"Techanily yes but i still love you" i replied getting up to touch her but she moved.  
"I never want to see you again" replied Fiona.  
"What" i asked not believing this.  
"We are done" she replied pointing to the door.

I grabed my coat and walked out. I broke down in tears how could she do this to me. I walked to Eli's, when i got there i knocked on his door and waited for an answer. The door opened and there stood Alli.

"Hey Adam i thought you and Fiona where at her condo" she asked with a smile.  
"Yea i was" i replied looking down.  
"Come in Adam" Alli replied steping aside to let me in.

I walked into see Clare and Eli on the love seat and Jenna on the couch.

"Adam" said Clare getting up to give me a hug.  
"Hey Clare" i replied with a small smile.  
"Dude i thought you where with Fiona" asked Eli with a smirk.  
"I was" i replied.  
"Where is she" asked Jenna looking at the door.  
"At her condo" i replied.  
"Why" asked Alli sitting with Jenna.  
"Guess what" i said looking at them.  
"What" they all replied.  
"I told her i was an ftm" i replied looking at there faces.  
"What did she say. I bet she didn't care cause you guys are so inlove" replied Clare with a smile.  
"Actually she dumped me" i replied.

I watched all there faces turn into a frown.

"Aww Adam" said Clare huging me. I cryed on her shoulder and huged her back.

When i was crying on Clare's shoulder Eli, Alli, and Jenna came over and we did a group hug. We where like this for 5 minutes until we broke apart.

"Fiona doesn't deserve you Adam" said Alli rubing my arm. I remeber when i told Jenna and Alli. They didn't care at all so why is Fiona freaking out.  
"She's right" replied Jenna with a small smile.  
"Thanks guys" i replied with a small smile with tears still in my eyes.  
"So is this home wrecker still at her condo" asked Alli getting pumped.  
"Yea why" i asked confused.  
"Come on Jenna, Clare stay here with Adam and Eli we will be back" replied Alli walking out the door with Jenna.  
"Oh god they are crazy" i replied siting on the couch. "Yes they are" replied Eli siting down with Clare on the love seat. We looked at eachother and burst out in laughter.

Alli's pov:

Me and Jenna where almost at Fiona's condo. How dare she not except Adam. Me and Jenna did so why didn't she. Jenna had her baby already so she could fight. She had a baby girl named Jacey Jadia Middleton. K.C's dumb ass left. Anyway we walked to her door and rang her door bell when she answered she was suprised.

"Hey guys" she said with a smile.  
"Hey back stabber" replied Jenna with a fake smile.  
"Excuse me" asked Fiona shocked.  
"How dare you do that to Adam" i replied getting upset.  
"What that i dumped him cause he is a girl" she replied mad.

With that i punched her and she went down. Me and Jenna walked in and shut the door and we hit her about 15 times each then ran out the door and ran to Eli's.

Clare's pov:

Me, Eli, and Adam where laughing and having a good time until my phone rang.

"I'll be right back" i said as i walked out of the house. I answered the phone.  
"Hello" i said.  
"Clare it's aunt Jade" said my aunt. (Jade is Carter's mom)  
"Hi aunt Jade" i replied with a smile.  
"Hi Clare i have good news for your dad, you, and your mom" replied My aunt sounding happy.  
"What is it" i asked curious.  
"Me, Carter, and uncle Ethan are moving to Toranto Canda" replied my aunt. Oh god.  
"Thats great i'll call my mom and dad" i replied upset.  
"I already did they are excited" replied my aunt.  
"Okay i have to go when do you get here" i asked.  
"Tomorrow" replied my aunt.  
"Okay i have to go now see you tomorrow" i replied not really caring.  
"Okay bye love you Clare" replied my aunt. I didn't here anyone come out of the house.  
"Love you to see you tomorrow" i replied hanging up.

When i turned around i saw a sad Eli and a confused Adam.

"Who do you love" asked Eli with sadness.  
"Carter's mom" i replied with a laugh as i saw Eli sigh with relief.  
"Why what did she want" asked Adam.  
"You where wrong Adam" i replied looking at him.  
"What do you mean" asked Adam confused.  
"When you said i will never see Carter again you where wrong" i replied with a slight smile.  
"why" asked Eli confused.  
"She is moving here with her mom and dad" i replied.  
"YES" screamed Adam with a smile.  
"What" i asked confused.  
"Carter she is comming" replied Adam with a smile.  
"So" i replied confused.  
"So this is fate. Me and Fiona break up and now Carter is comming" replied Adam with a smile that hasn't left since i told him.  
"You still like her after 3 weeks" i asked with wonder.  
"Yup i said she was hot" replied Adam wiggling his eye brows.

Just then Alli and Jenna came running down the street screaming 'victory'.

"Whoa where did you guys go" asked Adam confused.  
"We went to Fiona's and me and Alli beat the living shit out of her" replied Jenna with a smile.  
"Why didn't you guys tell me you where going to beat her up i would have came" i replied laughing.  
"Sorry" replied Alli and Jenna laughing with me.  
"VICTORY" screamed Alli and Jenna and we all laughed.  
"So what did we miss" asked Alli with a smile.  
"Well my aunt Jade called and said she is moving here tomorrow" i replied looking at there confused faces.  
"Who is Jade" asked Jenna.  
"Carter's mom" i replied watching there faces go from confused to horror.  
"Oh god Clare what are you going to do" asked Alli.  
"Get threw it and Adam over here is happy about it" i replied looking at Adam.  
"What she is hot" he replied.

We laughed and went inside. We where having a sleep over at Eli's tonight so we went to bed at 2:00 in the morning.

*Next morning*

Carter's pov:

Ugh today i'm leaving my old friends behind and going to live in Toranto Canda yay. I was saying bye to my friends. They where going to have to find someone to replace me in there gang. I was with Julie, Sam, Brent, his twin brother Tyler, Kyle, and Rebecca. We have been threw rough stuff and now i'm leaving New York.

"So Cee this is it" asked Tyler the gang leader.  
"Yup" i replied upset.  
"Your always going to be in our gang no matter what" said Sam. She was my second closest bestfriend.  
"Yea" they all replied with smiles.

Just then my mom and dad came out.

"Carter come on" said my dad getting in his car with my mom.  
"Okay i'm comming" i replied. I gave my friends hugs and got into my black 2006 mercury and followed my parents to my new life.

We drove for 4 hours straight until we hit Toranto Canda. We where moving into a condo (not Fiona's buliding). My mom and dad got one for them and one for me. I love my parents they let me to what i want. They are strict but not that strict. Like for example when me and my friends would vandlise property we would get put in juvie and when i would get out i would be grounded.

Clare's pov:

I woke up to my phone ringing. When i looked at it, it said aunt Jade.

"Hello" i said rubing the sleep out of my eyes.  
"Hey Clare can you meet us at our condo buliding we just entered Toranto" she replied.  
"Yea sure is it okay if i bring friends to help" i asked looking at them waking up.  
"No the more help the better" she replied happy.  
"Okay i'll be there" i replied. She gave me the address and i got changed.

I got changed and came out to everyone sitting on the floor.

"Friends help what" asked Jenna confused.  
"Oh my aunt Jade called and asked if i could help them move in and i asked her if i could bring friends" i replied.  
"What" replied Alli, Eli, and Jenna.  
"I'll go" replied Adam with a smile.  
"You will" i replied confused. Then it hit me he likes Carter.  
"Yea i will get to see Carter" he replied. What did i tell you.  
"Okay thanks. Please Eli, Alli, and Jenna" i asked begging.  
"Fine" they replied.

They got up and got dressed and we left. When we got in morty i gave Eli directions and we got to the condo buliding. I called my aunt and she said she was about 15 minutes away. So we just waited until we saw my aunt and uncle's car.

"Hi aunt Jade and uncle Ethan" i said giving them hugs.  
"Hey Clare" they replied returning the hugs.  
"Where's Carter" i asked.  
"She is right there" they replied. I looked and saw her driving a black 2006 mercury.

When she parked the car and got out she was wearing black ed hardy jeans, with a dark red and light gray v-neck, with black and white chucks. She had on gray eye shadow, black eye liner. She looked different her hair was straightened but it looks like she did something different.

"Hi Carter" i said trying to figure it out.  
"Hi Clare" she replied steping infront of me.  
"Is it me or did you do something to your hair" i asked looking.  
"Yea i have a blue hair clip" she replied. She was right she had a clip with fake blue hair attached to it.  
"Okay Clare these are your friends right" asked my aunt.  
"Yes" i replied with a smile.  
"Okay can 3 come with me and Ethan and 2 can go with Carter" replied my aunt with a smile.  
"Yea" i replied with a smile looking at them.  
"I'll go with Carter" said Adam raising his hand.  
"Yea i'll go to" replied Alli with a smile.  
"Great her things are in the moving van" replied my uncle.

We grabed things from the moving van. Carter, Alli, and Adam grabed stuff with Carter on the box and went inside.

Carter's pov:

Me, Adam, and Alli took the elevator to the last floor and went to my room. I pulled out my key and unlocked the door.

"Wow your sharing this with your parents" asked Alli looking around.  
"Nope this is mine" i replied setting the 2 boxes down.  
"Wow what about your parents" asked Adam.  
"They are 5 floors down" i replied pointing to the floor.  
"Lucky" said Alli putting the boxes down.

We walked out the door and outside to get more things. It took us an hour to get the things upstairs. When we had all the boxes i was out of breath.

"So do you need help" asked Alli.  
"No it's fine the guys that have the moving van with the furnitor is coming soon so i'm good" i replied with a smirk.  
"You sure" asked Adam.  
"Yup positive" i replied.  
"Okay we will leave you to unpack" replied Alli with a smile.  
"Thanks" i replied with a smirk.  
"Your welcome" Adam replied with a smile and him and Alli left.

I was unpacking my things. The men with my furnitor came and put it where i said then left. i had 5 rooms. One was my bedroom, one was where i was keeping my books and comics, the other was my music room where i have my base, guitiar, drums, and piano, the other was my game room where i had my xbox, play station, and other things, and the other was the guest room. There where bathrooms in mine and the guest room. I finally finished unpacking. It only took me 3 hours. I was completly finished, i walked over to the couch and sat down and dozed off.

*Next morning*

Still Carter's pov:

Today i was dreading. I started degrassi today yay. I was eating breakfast when i heard a knock on the door. When i answered it i saw Clare with a sunflower dress on with white wedges and a black and green bag.

"What are you doing here" i asked slightly annoyed.  
"Here to take you to school" replied Clare with a smile.  
"Your wearing that" i asked looking at her.  
"Yes now come on" she replied pushing me inside and shuting the door.  
"Ugh do i have to" i asked not wanting to go.  
"Yes, your lucky before you got hear there where uniforms and rules now they have been lifted" replied Clare happy.  
"Fine wait here while i get dressed" i replied going to my room.

I got dressed into black jeans that had rips, with a yellow shirt with a small white jacket over it, with black ankle boots. I straightened my hair and did my make up which was the usal gray eye shadow, with alot of black eye liner and liquid eye liner on my eye lids. I walked out with my black side bookbag.

"Ready to go" i asked Clare who was on the couch.  
"Yup" she replied.

I grabed my car keys that had my house key on it and locked my door behind Clare. We walked out to my car and got in. When she got in i drove off to degrassi. When we got there Eli and Adam where there.

"Hey Clare and Carter" said Adam when we got out.  
"You look beautiful Clare" said Eli kissing Clare.  
"Thanks" replied Clare with a blush.  
"You look good to Carter" said Adam with a smile.  
"Thanks" i replied. Then i walked away.

When i got into the school i went to the office and got my locker combo and secdule. When i was walking i got whistled at. Ugh. Then Fitz and to people i didn't no came over.

"Hey Carter" said Fitz with a smile.  
"Hi" i replied and kept walking.  
"Hi i'm Owen and this is Bianca we saw you at the wedding" said the kid Owen.  
"Hi and yea i remeber you" i replied until i found my locker.  
"May i say you look really pretty" said Owen with a smile.  
"Thanks" i replied akward and turned around and opened my locker and put my bag in.  
"So got a boyfriend" asked Owen with a smile.

I got my stuff and shut my locker and locked it.

"No but do you go an s.t.d" i asked being a smartass then walked away.

I was walking until i bumped into that girl Fiona i meet at the wedding and someone else.

"Sorry" i said walking away.  
"Wait Carter i thought you lived in New York" asked Fiona with a smile.  
"Nope i moved here yesterday" i replied trying to walk away but failed.  
"Cool we should hang out sometime oh by the way this is my friend Holly J Sinclair" she said pointing to her friend.  
"Hi" said Holly J.  
"Hi, well i have to go see you around" i replied walking away.

I was walking until i saw Eli, Clare, and Adam walking over to me.

"Where were you" asked Clare.  
"It's called walking you do no that right" i replied.  
"Right anyway what classes do you have" asked Clare with a smile.

I gave her my secudule and she sqeauled.

"Why must you be such a girl" i asked.  
"Cause i am, anyway you have miss Dawes with us" she replied with a smile giving me back my secudule.  
"Yay" i replied sarcasticly and walked away.

I walked to my classes and barly paid attention. I couldn't get this one boy out of my head. I was walking to English my last class of the day. When i walked in the teacher introduced me. I was told to sit behind Adam.

"So class get with a partner and when you do i'll tell you what to do" said miss Dawes with a smile. Ugh.

Adam's pov:

"So class get with a partner and when you do i'll tell you what to do" said miss Dawes with a smile. YES.

I texted Eli and Clare.  
*Don't ask Carter i want her to be my partner*.

When it sent they checked there phone and noded and they went as partners. I taped Carter and she turned around.

"What" asked Carter.  
"Want to be my partner" i asked hoping she would say yes.  
"Yes sure what ever" she replied with a smirk.  
"Okay class when i call your name tell me your partner" said miss Dawes.

She went threw some people when she got to me i answered.

"Adam Torres who is your partner" asked miss Dawes.  
"Carter Edwards" i replied with a smile.  
"Eli Goldsworthy who is your partner" asked miss Dawes noing who it was going to be.  
"Clare" replied Eli with a smirk that made Clare blush.  
"Young love" said miss Dawes with a smile.

When she was done she told us to write about our partner. When the bell rang it was time to go home i was going to ask Carter if she wanted to get started tonight.

"Hey Carter wait" i said running towards her.  
"Yea" she asked waiting for me.  
"Wanna get started on the project" i asked.  
"Yea sure let me get Clare" she replied walking away and i followed.

We found Clare by her locker with Eli.

"Clare need a ride" Carter asked.  
"No Eli is giving me a ride" she replied with a smile. YES.  
"Okay come on Adam" Carter said turning towards me and walked away.

Before i followed Eli and Clare gave me the thumbs up and i rolled my eyes and left.

Authors note: the outfits will be on my profile. 


	8. Chapter 8

Clare's POV:

Its Thursday so I got to go to my dad's house for the weekend. When me and Eli pulled up, we went inside and upstairs to my room. It didn't suck that bad because I have a bigger room then the one at my mom's house and I have my own bathroom here. I closed the door and sat on the bed with Eli.

"So should we get started, partner?" asked Eli with a smirk.  
"Or we could do something else..." I replied seductively.  
"Like what?" asked Eli curious.

I kissed him with so much passion. I put my hand on the back of his head and kissed harder. Eli's tongue went across my bottom lips for an entrance which i excepted. I pushed Eli to my bed so i was on top of him. Are tongues where wrestling but he won. His hand on my lower back, but they started to go higher and took my dress with it. I put my hands on either side of Eli's head and hovered over him. But Eli didn't like that cause he pushed me down so my weight was on him. Eli and my dress were where my bra hook was. Just then we got interrupted.

"Whoa, I'm so sorry!" said Fitz who was at the door.  
"Are you serious?" I replied, getting off Eli and fixing my dress and hair which made Eli laugh a little.  
"Sorry, I was going to see if you where home so I came up here...which was a bad idea." replied Fitz.  
"Well, you could have knocked." I replied, getting angry.  
"I'll keep that in mind." replied Fitz closing the door and leaving.

I walked over to the door and locked it and turned back around to see Eli siting on the bed.

"We should get started." said Eli, sounding like he didn't want to.  
"Or we could continue." I replied, walking over to him.  
"Are you trying to seduce me?" asked Eli with a smirk.

I straddled him.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Eli with a little laugh.

I smiled and kissed him. Eli had his hands on my waist and mine was on his shoulders. Eli ran his tongue on my bottom lip again and I let his tongue come in my mouth. I took off Eli's jacket and threw it to the floor. I slid my hands up his shirt and they rested on his stomach. Eli flipped us over so he was on top. We continued this make out session.

Carter's pov:

Me and Adam arrived at my condo and we sat on the couch to do the work.

"Okay, so, the assignment is to write about your partner." said Adam.  
"No, duh." I replied.  
"Okay, let's get started." replied Adam with a smile.

Me and Adam spent a couple minutes telling each other what we like, then spent an hour writing it. When I was finished I turned to Adam who just got finished.

"Okay, I'm done." said Adam with a smile.  
"Me too. You first." I replied with a smirk.  
"Okay." replied Adam.  
"Carter Edwards is different from most girls I meet. She is funny but in the annoying type of way and she isn't afraid about what people think about her. She is cousin's with my best friend, Clare Edwards. Carter likes emo music but she also likes normal music. She reads comics and plays video games. She also likes to wear her own sense of style. She wears mostly black, red, gray, and blue. She wears other colors too. Carter is also very pretty." Adam said. When he was finished he looked at me.  
"That was good." I replied with a smirk.  
"Your turn." said Adam.  
"You'll have to wait until tomorrow." I replied with a smirk.  
"Fine, be like that!" replied Adam with a laugh.

Me and Adam hung out for a while. When it was his curfew I drove him home and said goodnight. I got back to my house and put on my black and red pajama pants with a gray deadhand shirt.(the same one Eli wore in umbrella part 1)

*Next day*

Adam's pov:

I was at school with Eli waiting for Clare and Carter.

"So, did you do the project?" I asked Eli.  
"Yeah, after me and Clare had a heavy make out session." replied Eli with a smirk.  
"You guys are so predictable." I replied.  
"Well, it was going good but Fitz walked in and it was crazy." replied Eli with a little laugh.

Before I could reply, Carter's car pulled up and out came Carter and Clare.

"Dude, they're here!" I said, getting up.  
"Where?" asked Eli looking then he stood up.

They walked over to us.

"Hey, Eli and Adam." said Clare, giving Eli a kiss.  
"Hey." me and Eli replied.  
"Well, I have to go..." said Carter and she was gone.

Clare, Eli and I followed her to her locker.

"Hey, again." I said.  
"Hi." she replied, putting her stuff in her locker.  
"So, did you meet people yesterday?" asked Eli.  
"Yeah..." she replied, looking at us.  
"Who?" asked Clare, curious. "Bianca, Owen, and Holly J." she replied getting out her books and locking her locker.  
"Oh." we said.  
"Yeah." said Carter feeling awkward.  
"Well I know it's sudden, but did you ever develop a crush on someone?" I asked, curious.  
"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. You will never know." she replied, walking to her class.

I turned to Eli and Clare.

"Damn, she is so hot!" I said.  
"Too bad, I called dibs." said Owen, coming from behind me.  
"What? That's not fair, I met her first!" I replied, getting mad.  
"How? She just started here!" said Owen, looking confused.  
"I met her at the wedding, she was one of the brides maids, so, ha! I called dibs." I said with a smile.  
"Well, we will see." said Owen with a smile of his own.  
"Yeah, we will." I said, returning the smile.  
"Make the best man or supposed man win." said Owen, walking away.  
"I hate him." I said, turning to Clare and Eli.  
"We know you do." said Eli with a smirk.

We walked to our classes I couldn't stop wanting to hear Carter's paper on me. The day went by fast 'cause by the time the bell rang, it was time for English. Wow, time goes by fast when you dream about your future girlfriend. I walked into class with Eli and Clare. I saw Carter at her seat already so I just decided to sneak up on her. I told Eli and Clare and they agreed. We were being really quiet since we were the only ones in here. We got to her and we where about to touch her when.

"Clare, Eli, and Adam, I know you're there." Carter said as she turned around and flashed us a smile.  
"Dammit, how did you know it was us?" I asked with a small smile.  
"'Cause when you grow up a prankster you learn." Carter replied.  
Me, Eli, and Clare took our seats. Just in time 'cause Class was about to begin.

"Okay class, its time to read what you wrote." said Mrs. Dawes as she entered the room.

We went through almost the whole class when it came to me. I got up and read what I wrote.

"good Adam let's see if our new student was just as good. Carter, if you will." Carter grabbed her paper and went to the front of the room.  
"Adam Torres is the weirdest guy I ever met, but he is weird in a good way. He isn't like most guys I meet, he is much more then that. He is interested in some of the same stuff I am. Like listening to dead hand, reading comics, and playing video games. He is one of the sweetest guys I will meet in my whole life. I hope in the future I get to know him better." said Carter, finishing her paper. Everyone in the room clapped and she took her seat in front of me.

Class went on and on about having the students talk about there partners. When everyone was done the bell rang an it was time to go home. When I was packing up my stuff Carter left. I was finished and walked out with Eli and Clare. Just then Eli brought me out of my thoughts.

"Awwww, Adam is in love with Carter!" said Eli with a smirk.  
"Maybe I do, but what was up with that?" I asked looking at them. "Maybe...just maybe, she feels the same way." said Clare.  
"Maybe you're right." I replied with a smile.

Carter's POV:

I was at my locker when I saw him walk down the hall. Why did he have to be so cute? UGH. I just finished and I walked out of degrassi thinking about him. A guy like that will never go for a girl like me anyways.  
I got into my car and drove to my condo.

Authors note: Here's the next chapter enjoy. I am making the next chapter to dirty little secret so don't worry. 


	9. Chapter 9

*3 weeks later*

Adam's pov:

I was siting on Clare's bed. she was at her dad's on weekends. Today was saturday and I have nothing to do. Just then Eli brought me out of my thoughts.

"Dude, what are you thinking about?" asked Eli.  
"Stuff, what are you doing tonight?" I asked.  
"Nothing, why?" asked Eli, confused.  
"I need a ride" I said.  
"Where?" asked Clare.  
"To Carter's" I said.  
"Dude, are you going to admit you like her?" asked Eli.  
"Yup, I waited long enough and I'm not going to let Owen get her" I said. I looked at Eli and Clare and they where smiling.

*Later that night*

Me, Eli, and Clare just pulled up to Carter's buliding. We got out and went inside to the elevator. When we got to Carter's door, I knocked and waited for an answer. Minutes later, Carter opened the door with a black tank top, with black jeans and black and white chucks.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asked Carter.  
"Hey, can we come in?" I asked.

Carter steped aside and let us in. We walked in with her following. She sat on the couch while we stood up.

"You no you can sit down" Carter said.  
"I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how you will take it" I said.  
"Well, go ahead" said Carter.  
"I like you" I said. Carter stood up.  
"I like you to, just never had the guts to admit it" Carter replied with a smirk.  
"No, I mean like you more then a friend" I said.  
"I no what you mean't" said Carter.  
"Okay, but I need to tell you something else" I said.  
"Okay, go ahead" said Carter.

I took a deep breath, then I looked at Clare and Eli and they nodded.

"I'm a female to male transgender" I said.

I looked at Carter and she just stared at me and said nothing. I sat there for 5 more minutes and Carter still said nothing I guess she was still trying to process the news. I couldn't take it, I left and Eli and Clare followed me. I went into the elevator.

"I can't believe it, that's 3 girls in a row" I said, looking down.  
"Adam, it's going to be okay" said Clare.  
"No it won't, I'm never going to find someone to love me for who I am" I said.

The elevator stoped at the main loby and we walked out.

Carter's pov:

When he told me he was transgender I needed time to process what he said. 5 minutes passed and I still didn't say anything. He left with Clare and Eli. I waited like 3 minutes, then I ran out of my condo and to the steps. I ran down 12 floors to reach where you come in at. I saw that it was raining, but I didn't care. I like Adam, maybe even love. If you love someone you accept them for who they are. I ran to the door and ran outside.

"ADAM" I screamed and he turned around. "What Carter?" asked Adam I walked closer to him, my clothes and hair geting soaked.  
"Where are you going?" I asked, as I steped infront of him. Clare and Eli moved out of the way.  
"I'm leaving, you honstly don't car-" I cut him off with my lips.

I kissed him with so much passion. He was shocked at first, but started kissing back. I pulled away and opened my eyes and Adam still had his eyes closed and his mouth opened. He finally opened them.

"What was that for?" asked Adam, confused.  
"I like you Adam and you being different isn't going to stop me from being with you" I said with a smile.  
"Really" Adam said, with happiness in his voice.  
"Really, now kiss me, boyfriend" I said.  
"Don't have to tell me twice, girlfriend" said Adam, with a smile.

He put his hands on my waist and mine where around his shoulders and he kissed me. We kissed for 10 seconds. We pulled away and looked into eachother's eyes.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow" I said, geting out of his hold.  
"Yes you will" said Adam.

I walked to the door of the buliding, but before I opened it I turned around and waved to Clare, Eli, and Adam, my new boyfriend. I went inside with a smile.

Adam's pov:

I can't believe someone finally accepted me. While besides Eli, Clare, Alli, Jenna, and Drew. I faced Eli and Clare with a smile.

"YES" I screamed.  
"How does it feel?" asked Eli.  
"Good, now let's go home" I said, with a smile.

We went to morty and Eli took me and Clare home. 


	10. Chapter 10

*Monday morning*

Adam's pov:

I was with Clare and Eli on the bench. I had a black rose in my hand for Carter. Just then Alli and Jenna came over.

"Hey guys" they said.  
"Hey" I said all happy.  
"What's got you in the mood?" asked Jenna.  
"Well, last night I went over to Carter's" I said with a smile.  
"You what?" asked Owen coming over with Bianca and Fitz.  
"Yup, I told her I liked her yesterday" I replied with a smile.  
"And?" asked Alli.  
"She accepted me for who I am" I smile.

Jenna and Alli squealed and gave me a hug.

"So, where does that leave you?" asked Jenna with a smile.  
"We are dating" I said.  
"What?" asked Owen.  
"You heard me" I said.  
"It was so cute" said Clare.  
"Why, what happened?" asked Alli trying to get the details.

Clare told them the whole story. By the end of the story Jenna and Alli squealed again.

"AWWWWWWW, thats so cute" said Alli with a smile.  
"Yea, I'm suprised I'm not sick" I replied.

Just then Carter's car pulled up and I dialed her number. It rang twice and she answered.

"Hello" said Carter I knew she was smiling.  
"Hey, it's Adam" I said.  
"I no, there is a thing called caller i.d" said Carter.  
"Right, well don't come out of your car" I said geting up.  
"Okay" she said streching out the kay.

I got up and walked across the parking lot to her car. When I got there I knocked on her window. She grabed her bag and opened the door and I helped her out.

"What was so important I wait for you to come to me?" she asked with a smile.  
"I wanted to show the school that the transgender kid, has the most beautiful girlfriend" I said handing her the rose.  
"Awww Adam, this is so sweet" she replied kissing me on the lips.

I wraped my arm around her shoulders and she wraped her arm around my waist. We started walking towards everyone. Owen looked mad but also confused. When we got there I made a snarky comment.

"Owen, who said a transgender couldn't get a lady" I smiled and walked away with Carter.

We walked into school and I walked her to her locker. When she was done, we walked to mine and since we had 10 minutes before class, I leaned against my locker and she leaned against on the one next to mine. We where talking then we started kissing until someone ruined it.

"Hey Carter and Adam" said Fiona.  
"Fiona" I said pissed.  
"So, are you guys dating?" asked Fiona.  
"Yes, hence why I was kissing Adam" Carter spat back.  
"Oh, just so you no he is an ftm female to male transgender" said Fiona. She is a bitch.  
"I no, he told me last night when we started to become a couple".  
"And you excepted him" Fiona laughed.  
"Yea, so" Carter was geting pissed.  
"So what, are you lesbian?" asked Fiona.

That was enough to set Carter off cause before I knew it, Fiona was on the ground and Carter was on top of her. Carter started throwing punches in until Simpson came over.

"Girls, that's enough" said Simpson.  
"What happened?" asked Simpson.  
"She attacked me" said Fiona pointing to Carter.  
"You started it Fiona" I said defending Carter.  
"Is this true Adam?" asked Simpson.  
"Yes, Fiona came over here started the argumant and then she said something Carter didn't and the fight happened" I said telling the truth.  
"Fiona, Carter in my office, now" said Simpson.

Carter and Fiona followed Simpson to his office. Just then Bianca, Owen, Fitz, Clare, Eli, Alli, and Jenna came over.

"Yo dude, what happened?" asked Eli as I turned to face them.  
"Fiona saw me and Carter kissing, then she started and argumant with Carter and Fiona said something to her and Carter blew up and attacked her until Simpson came over" I explained.  
"Good job Carter" said Alli.  
"What did Fiona say that made Carter blow up?" asked Bianca.  
"Called her a lesbian" I said.

I started walking away towards the office and everyone followed.

"Adam, where are you going?" asked Clare.  
"To the office" I said walking faster.

When we got there we looked threw the window and saw Carter and Fiona there with Simpson. We sat on the closest bench and waited.

Carter's pov:

Me and bitch face Fiona where in the office. We told both sides of our storys and to my suprise Fiona admitted starting the argument.

"Okay Fiona, you are suspended for two weeks for starting the argumant and Carter you are suspended for one week for starting the fight" said Simpson.  
"WHAT!" yelled Fiona.  
"You heard me, the suspension starts today Carter I'll see you next week Fiona I'll see you in two weeks" said Simpson dismissing us.

I was so pissed, I knew why too, I forgot this morning. Shit. What was I gonna do, I can't lose control here. I walked out of the office and was meeted by Adam, Eli, Clare, Alli, Jenna, Bianca, Owen and Fitz.

"Carter, what happened?" asked Adam worried.  
"That bitch got me suspended, I have to go home" I said.  
"For how long?" asked Eli.  
"Well suspension starts now and I won't be back until next week" I said.  
"I'll drop by your house after school" said Adam.

I noded and left. I drove home. When I got there I went into the room where my comic books and regular books are. It was happening. I started throwing books off the shelf. I kept this going. Before I knew it I heard Adam call for me. I couldn't stop, it was powering me. When I saw Eli, Clare and Adam walked in I didn't care who saw me, I just kept this going. I knocked down the one shelf, I tried to knock down the others but they where nailed in.

"Clare, go get her parents" said Eli.

I saw Clare leave, but I couldn't stop. Moments later my parents walked in, with a bottle of water and my pain killer. My dad held me down why my mom put the pill in my mouth and poured the water bottle in my mouth. It took me about 5 minutes to calm down. when I did, my shirt and face where soaked.

"Carter" said my mom.  
"Yea" I said looking at her.  
"Are you okay?" asked my mom.  
"Yup" I said.

My dad helped me up and I walked to the living room. I turned around and saw Clare, Eli, and Adam where still here and they saw.

"Mom, dad can you come back later?" I asked looking at them.  
"Yea, sure, we will be back after dinner" said my dad taking the pills out of my mom's hands and setting them down.

They left and now I had to admit what I have been hiding.

"I bet you wanna no what that was?" I asked.  
"Yea" said Adam.  
"Sit down" I said.

They sat at a couch across from me.

"I'm crazy" I said looking at them.  
"No your not Carter" said Clare.  
"But, I am the last time I saw you was when I was 7, I was diagnosed with it when I was 8. In order to keep me calm I need to take those pills. One when I wake up and one at night" I said sighing.  
"So, that's why you went off?" asked Eli.  
"Yup, I forgot to take them this morning" I said.  
"Wow" said Clare.  
"Yea, wow, I understand if you guys don't wanna be around me" I said.  
"Carter, I like you and we will get threw this, promise" said Adam with a smile.  
"Thanks" I said with a smile.

They got up about to hug me but stoped.

"Is it okay if we hug you, your not gonna blow up or anything, right?" asked Clare.  
"No" I said.

They hugged me and when it got to Adam I screamed.

"What?" asked Adam steping away from me.  
"Nothing, I wanted to see what you would do" I said with a smile.  
"Yup, she is just like me" Eli said.  
"Yup, your like my brother from another mother" I laughed.

Everyone laughed at my comment. For once I was happy. Not that I wasn't happy before, but I'm happy. 


	11. Chapter 11

Clare's pov:

Me and Eli went home while Adam decided to stay at Carter's. We drove back to his house. Once we got there we went up stairs in his room and he locked the door.

"So, we're alone" smirked Eli.  
"Eli, no ideas" I laughed.

Eli kissed me and I kissed back. Me and Eli fell on the bed and we continued this kiss. He started touching my breasts while I just moaned. This felt good.

Adam's pov:

Once Clare and Eli left, me and Carter started making out. The kiss got heated and we layed on our sides. She traveled her hands to my waist. I put my hand on her neck. She ghost her hands under my shirt but rested them on my stomach.

"Carter" I said breaking away from the kiss.  
"Oh, Adam, I'm sorry" she said taking her hand from under neath my shirt.  
"No, it's not that, it's just, I'm transgender and I don't no" I sighed.  
"Adam, I don't care if you have boobs" smiled Carter.  
"I no you don't, but I'm still new to this" I said.  
"Then we will take it slow" smiled Carter.  
"No slow, I want fast, but um, if we do go that fair you no I don't have a dick" I laughed nervously.  
"Don't worry" said Carter.

We kissed after that. She traveled her hands to the top of my shirt and started un buttoning my blue button up. Once all the buttons where un done, all you saw was my white v- neck. Carter kissed me more feriously. I got on top of her and started kissing her more passionatly. I moved my hands to her waist not noing if I could go farther. Carter must have known because she moved my hands to her breast and then she moved her hands to my hair. I started groping her breasts and she moaned. Carter moved her left leg up to my waist. The kiss got even more heated and then I decided to be bold and suck on her neck.

I moved my head to her neck and started to bite and suck on her neck. She moaned and then I dry humped her. Like I said I never did this before. She moaned more now. Then she pulled my head up from her neck.

"What, did I do something wrong?" I asked panicking.  
"No, let's take this somewhere private" smiled Carter.

I got off of her and she walked to the door and locked it and she grabed my hand and we went into her room. She closed and locked the door behind me. We sat down on her bed and we started kissing again. Carter laid on top of me and straddled my hips and did her magic on my neck. She started biting and sucking on my neck. I thrusted my hips up to her and she smirked against my skin. She stoped and went down to my pants. She un buckled my pants and slid them off. We got up and layed on her pillows and since the air was on in her room, it was cold. We pulled the blankets up.

Carter took off my boxers and went under the blankets. I was confused until her tongue entered me. I moaned and she thrust her tongue in and out of me and a couple minutes later, I came and she licked up my juices. She came back up and layed next to me.

"Damn Carter" I laughed.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Nothing, just that your mouth is like magic" I smiled and kissed her.  
"Well thanks" she smiled.

I kissed her and we layed there to cuttle. I started to get up but she stoped me.

"Where are you going?" asked Carter.  
"Geting my clothes" I said.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"Cause, I'm wearing less clothes then you" I said.  
"Let me fix that" Carter smiled.

I was confused. Carter sat on her knee's and took her shirt off and left her in a lacy black bra and her jeans and boots. She took off her boots then her jeans, then it left her in her lacy black bra and black lacy underwear. I couldn't stop staring.

"What?" she asked.  
"You look... sexy" I said staring at her breasts.

Her boobs where hugh before but now, wow they were amazing. We kissed and continued cuddling. I called up my mom and told her I was sleeping over Eli's house and then I called Eli and told him to cover for me and he said okay and I slept over Carter's.

A/N: hope you enjoyed.


	12. Chapter 12

*A week later*

Clare's pov:

I was siting there when a prom ticket landed infront of me, then I felt someone sit next to me. When I turned I saw a smirking Eli. I picked up the ticket.

"What's this?" I asked with a smile.  
"I bought 2 tickets for junior and senior prom" said Eli with a smile.  
"Okay, how am I going, I'm a sophmore" I said confused.  
"Hello, I'm a junior" said Eli.  
"Right" I smiled.  
"So, will you be my date?" I asked.  
"I would love to" I smiled.

I kissed him and it got interupted. We turned to see a sad looking Adam.

"What's wrong?" asked Eli.  
"I mentioned prom to Carter and she totally freaked" said Adam sighing.  
"I'll talk to her okay" I said handing the ticket over to Eli and walking away.

I walked down the hall when Ms. Oh came over to me.

"Can we talk Clare?" asked Ms. Oh.  
"Yea, sure" I smiled.

We walked into her class room, where I saw Alli, Jenna, Dave, Connor and other 10th and 9th graders.

"Okay Clare, I called you here since you are in 10th, I wanted to no if you could help out?" asked Ms. Oh.  
"I would love to, but I got asked to the prom already" I smiled nervously.  
"By who?" asked Ms. Oh.  
"By my boyfriend Eli Goldsworthy" I said.  
"Okay, let me get Mr. Goldsworthy to confirm this" Ms. Oh left.

A couple minutes later she came back with Eli.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, Ms. Edwards says you asked her to the prom?" asked Ms. Oh.  
"Why wouldn't I, we have been dating for 5 1/2 months" said Eli showing her the 2 tickets.  
"Okay Ms. Edwards, I'll see you at the prom" Ms. Oh smiled.  
"Okay" I smiled.

I left with Eli.

"I'm sorry about that" I said apoligizing.  
"I no, I was scared for a second" said Eli.  
"Why?" I asked confused.  
"Cause, she said to come with her and said something about you" he smiled.  
"Oh" I smiled.

We walked down the hall and I saw Carter at Adam's locker putting something in.

"Carter, why aren't you going to prom with Adam?" I asked.  
"Shhh, why do you think I just put a prom ticket in his locker" Carter said.  
"So you lied to him?" asked Eli.  
"Yup, shhh here he comes" said Carter.

Adam came over to the locker and looked at us.

"What?" he asked confused.  
"Nothing" said Carter smiling.

Adam just let it go. He opened the locker and the ticket fell out and he picked it up and smiled.

"You bought me a ticket?" asked Adam looking at Carter.  
"Yup, I decided to go" smiled Carter.  
"Thank you" said Adam kissing Carter.  
"Okay, so Clare I'm not having you go in grandmom clothes, so we are going dress shoping after school" smiled Carter.  
"Okay" I smiled.

*After school*

Carter's pov:

Me and Clare went dress shoping right after school and we got the perfect dresses. Prom was in 2 days and we couldn't wait.

*2 days later*

Clare's pov:

I was getting dressed for prom. I put on my black strapless dress that tied up in the front in white ribbon and I had on black heels. I straightened my hair. I put on gray smoky eye shadow and red lipstick. I heard the door bell ring and I got nervous.

"Clare, Eli's here!" yelled my mom.  
"I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled back.

I grabed my purse and put my cell in. My mom knew I was coming home in the morning because prom was going to be held in a hotel in the hotel's ballroom and I was staying in a hotel room with Carter, Adam, and Eli. I walked downstairs to see Eli wide eye. I also saw my mom, Bethany, Darcy, my dad, and Fitz.

"Darcy, get the camera" said my mom.  
"Come on mom" I said walking over to Eli.  
"You look beautiful" said Eli. Eli put on my wrist corsage for me.  
"Thank you, you look handsome" I smiled.

My mom took pictures and me and Eli left to go to prom.

Carter's pov:

I got done getting ready. I have on a black and red dress with black heels. I left to go see my mom and dad. Once I was done seeing them, I left to go pick up Adam. I got to Adam's house and knocked on the door. Drew answered. He let me in and when I walked in I saw Adam standing up waiting.

"Wow" smiled Adam.  
"Same with you" I smiled.

Adam put the corsage on my wrist and we took pictures. When we were done we hoped into my car and we headed to the hotel. This night is gonna be fun.

**A/N: this is part 1 of prom and Clare and Carter's dresses will be on my profile.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm so sorry i haven't been updating this story. I'm done writing this story i don't have anything for it so i'm stoping the story... sorry again.**

**-Jamie :(**


End file.
